The present invention generally relates to boat docking. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices for storage and retrieval of a boat docking line.
A present difficulty in docking and undocking of a boat is that at least two persons are required or a person must jump from the dock to a boat while holding the docking line. The danger of tripping over loosely strewn docking lines and the inconvenience of dropping docking lines into the water are problems also widely recognized by the boating public. These problems are overcome by the invention of the present disclosure.